Easy Target 3: Honor's Edge
by WFROSE
Summary: Third and final installment to the John WooHong Kong style action series 'Easy Target'. Ranma's past, future, and honor all ride on the edge.
1. Chapter 1

Easy Target 3:

* * *

It wasn't a particularly vibrant part of Taejon, as the quiet area happened to be one of the oldest residential areas of the city. Apartment buildings now replaced the houses that used to occupy much of the area, bringing with the progress a higher capacity for a local population. Even with the numbers growing, it lacked any liveliness, excitement, or even any incident.

Being the quaint, almost dull place it was; one would hardly fault its residents for their sense of security...

The final bullet shell fell to the ground, the light sound of nine millimeter caliber bullet ringing deafly in the sudden silence. With a snort, the man wielding the berretta 92 blew at the imagined smoke coming from the end, like he had seen in many movies from the west.

Chuckling, he slipped the gun back into the holster he had hidden in his suit jacket, before turning to his comrades, taking time to indulge in the scene around him.

This quiet, dull part of the city met with its first taste of organized crime. The flavor was a coppery tang that could be smelled through out the street, almost tasted on the tip of the tongue. The scent drifted as freely as its source flowed; ebbing away and pooling in dark puddles upon the ground. Buildings spotted with haphazard spatters also revealed punctures that almost seemed to be randomly scattered. To a more savvy observer, it would seem more like a thorough shower of gunfire... intent being with the insurance that no one survived. Of course, you could always miss one.

With a dirty smirk lacking of any humanity; the expression of a wild dog seeing its first meal in days, the almost gangly man held his pistol to the forehead of the three year old child. The young boy, barely comprehending the events around him, stared back, unflinching. Even if he didn't understand the full extent of what had occurred around him, he still glared back defiantly.

At the look in the boy's eyes, the man chuckled in dark mirth, "So, you want to give us some trouble, little one?" The boy didn't cower, he didn't flinch, he didn't budge from the hot muzzle of the freshly used gun; feeling it sear the flesh on his tender brow like an iron. The man was impressed by the young boy's defiance, or perhaps amused, but he retracted his gun. After patting the child on his crown, he strode off before the proper authorities arrived.

* * *

'Honor's Edge'

* * *

"I'm just not in the mood for grilled beef tonight!" The redhead in the white women's cut business suit almost whined to the woman next to her. 

"Alright then, what are you in the mood for, Ranma?" the woman snapped, finally giving in on the debate that had been taking place for the whole car ride.

"It's just been a while since I've had any home cooking..."

Kim sighed, knowing where this was leading to, "Why are you torturing yourself like this?" Shaking her head at the lack of an answer, but frustrated all the same, "Do you want them to draw a cute little heart on it that says 'Love' Ranchan' in it?"

The redhead turned to glare at the woman next to her, but found the other's gaze just as heated. Ranma turned back to the road under the premise that she was paying attention to her driving. "Fine, no okonomiyaki tonight, no ramen tonight, we can have the damn grilled beef, just pick up whatever you want."

"Ranma," Kim responded in a calm voice, "four months. They've been gone four months now,"

"We're not done with them," Ranma said in a sad tone.

"If they were coming back, they would be back by now." Kim gripped the redheaded woman's leg, "I know you're concerned, but-"

"And I have every right to be," Ranma interjected, "Me, I can deal with being in danger, you..."

Kim smiled, knowing what her boyfriend-currently-girlfriend was implying. "Thanks, but I think you already do a great job keeping me protected." Ranma snorted, and continued to drive.

The Korean woman sat back in her seat, staring down the thinly populated street of the expensive neighborhood before them, "Marry me."

Ranma's head snapped towards Kim, surprised that the question out of the blue. Kim turned and stared expectantly at the other woman. With a chuckle, Ranma smiled for the first time the whole car ride. The redhead's expression changed to anticipating, "I'll answer that later, almost time for work."

"Pick you up in an hour?" Kim asked, as Ranma unbuckled her seatbelt.

"You're gonna be careful with my baby, right?"

The Korean woman groaned, "I'll take good care of her, not even a speck of dirt will touch her!" Kim held up her right hand "Martial artist's honor!"

Ranma rolled her eyes, as she began to open the door, and allow Kim to shift halfway into the driver's seat, "Just be careful, alright?"

Kim nodded and turned her head to the side, just as they were approaching the large expensive house at the end of the street, "Kiss before you go..."

Ranma favored her with a light peck, "See you in an hour." With that, Kim nodded, grabbed the steering wheel of the gunmetal silver Porsche Boxster, and jerked it slightly to the right, while pulling the emergency break. Using the momentum from the peel out, Ranma was launched from the car, and sent sailing over the gate of the prestigious home.

The gate guards, used to young jerks racing through the neighborhood in their expensive toys that their parents bought them, hadn't even given the speeding vehicle a glance as it skidded around the corner. They wouldn't be glancing at anything anymore, as each one received a neatly aimed bullet to the backs of their skulls.

Ranma continued her somersault and twirl in the air, and then landed with her trademark dagger-guns at the ready. Almost casually, she strode down the walkway to the large house, idly picking off any guards that came to find what the commotion was about. By the time she arrived on the front porch, apparently the security room had fully alerted the residents to what was going on.

"Hi," Ranma cheerfully greeted the rather frightened, heavily armed men, who had discovered one half of the infamous 'Perfect Deaths" in their midst.

* * *

"Second Lieutenant Sung Yong Jin... recently of the 707 Specials Missions Brigade... counter-terrorism." The balding man with the thin bifocals read from the file sheet. The young man in his military service uniform stood patiently; allowing the older man at the desk to skim over his records. "Rather impressive. I can see you will be a great asset."

"Sir." Lieutenant Sung responded, acknowledging the compliment.

"Please, sit," the man at the desk gestured to one of the seats sitting off to the side, "Not that I am not grateful for your interest, but may I ask as to why you requested this task?"

Sung chose to remain standing for his answer, "It's... a personal interest, sir."

The man nodded in understanding, actually aware of what made it such a personal interest, without Young's knowledge, "That would be a benefit for the both of us. Please, call me Dr. Seo. 'Sir' sounds far too impersonal for people with mutual interests. Simply nodding, Sung finally sat down, and folded his hands in his lap.

Dr. Seo turned and looked out the window of his office, seemingly lost in the city scene before him, "We used to pride ourselves for the lack of violent organized crime. South Korea kept its dirt hidden pretty damn well. Nowadays..."

Standing up from his desk, the older man moved to the front of it, then sat down on the top, "It's gotten out of hand, if crime was ever 'in hand' to begin with." Sung patiently remained quiet, awaiting his host to continue. When no response came from the soldier, "I think it's time. Korea has boasted of its low organized crime violence, but we still yet need to take that final step." Dr. Seo stood up, and took a deep breath, "When I heard of your request, I had some investigating done on you. I meant what I said about an impressive record. You're who I've been looking for to begin this particularly special... remarkably ambitious project. You've been trained to handle terrorism particularly from outside sources, your training, and your leadership ability now is required to eliminate terrorism from within, starting with this city."

The special forces operative came back to standing, understanding what was implied, "Sir... Dr Seo, I am honored you recommend me for this position."

Seo waved him off, "No, it's you that do me the honor, and the Republic of Korea a great service. Here..." Reaching down to his desk, the doctor picked up a manila folder, and handed it to the young man before him, "This outlines your task in detail. All primary targets are presented there, and in the best order to contend with them."

Sung Yong Jin took the information with a nod, earning a pat on his shoulder. "Good man," Dr. Seo commended.

* * *

Almost casually, Ranma sidestepped the club towards her head, spinning by the assailant, and moving on without even seeming to touch him. She had already delivered a rising split kick to the next man, snapping his neck with the blow, when the man with the club's side sprayed out a torrent of blood.

The redhead quickly grabbed the broken man by his dislocated neck with one hand, and jerked him to her side, allowing his body and the bullet proof vest he was wearing to provide her with a shield from the sudden gunfire at her flank.

The panicked gunmen finally stopped firing, as the dead body dropped, revealing no one behind it. Swearing audibly, and recalling 'Ponghwang's' method of operations. Unlike her presumed brother 'Yongma', who tended more economical about his assignments; working to finish them quickly, the redhead was usually more thorough, evasive, and tricky. Not even taking the time to look to their rear, they all ran forward from the threat they knew was behind them, not that it would avail them anything.

Rather disappointed they didn't turn around to find her behind them in shock; Ranma turned and fired a volley of bullets, seeming to fire them at quick random, but each finding a proper target in a clean kill shot. The resistance had been thinning, now only a few valiant men guarding the bedroom of her target.

Her giggle unsettled the men even more, as if her annialating twenty trained bodyguards and underlings without much effort hadn't already, "Seriously, all you guys have to do is run."

Looking at one another, they all lowered their guns, and stepped aside. "There you go, Ma'am." It was unanimously decided, that one man, even one presumably as important as their boss, wasn't worth a lost cause.

Ponghwang smiled politely, "Why, thank you!" I'll only be a moment, why don't you guys just go get something to eat?"

"TRAITORS!" a voice from behind the door shouted. Ranma motioned the remaining guards off; Ranma opened the double doors, breaking the lock on them effortlessly, and strode in to find her current target and his wife huddling in the corner. Between them and the redhead stood four more of Mr. Dokgos bodyguards, his most loyal ones.

"Why don't you guys head downstairs? I think they were talking about ordering an American pizza."

The four gunmen reholdered their guns, and walked out of the room, leaving a chuckling pony tailed woman in a pristine white business suit, and a speechless Mr. and Ms. Dokgo. Ranma walked up to them, and held one of her guns to the husband, "You can guess why I'm here, right?"

Before the frightened man could answer, his lovely wife, possibly no older than thirty, placed herself fearlessly between her husband and the weapon in the assassin's hand, "Please, I don't know what he did, but please don't kill him!"

Ranma blinked, pulling her gun back, "Why not?"

The woman paused, taken back by the question, "he... he's my husband! He can be a good man if you spare him!"

Ranma looked at the woman, and sighed, putting her gun away completely. The man behind them both thanked the Lord above for sparing his life, and that his newly discovered religion of just four seconds ago will not go in vain. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Y-Yes..." the woman's expression firmed itself, gathering her conviction, "Yes, I do."

Ranma knelt to the woman, "I have to admire a woman like you; willing to risk her life for the one she loves, remain loyal to him regardless of his dealings, stay faithful to him, even if he hasn't to you..."

"Yes, yes, ye-what?" Mrs. Dokgo paused in her replies.

Ranma double-blinked, "Well, you put yourself between him and certain death, you-"

"No, no, the last thing you said," the woman interrupted.

Ranma didn't seem to notice the frantic pleading behind both of them. "The sleeping around thing?"

"Yes..." Mrs. Dokgo confirmed, glaring back at her husband, "the 'sleeping around' thing..."

"Well," Ranma began, "One of the bosses that put the contract on him complained that he had been fooling around with his wife. Mrs. Choe."

"M-Mrs... from the Sunday Gallery?"

Ranma shrugged, "I guess. Also a Ms. Sung was rather upset that you didn't return her calls, she was hoping you might at least want to see your child."

"What."

Ranma was impressed; she hadn't ever heard a question made as a cold statement before, "Oh, it's an adorable child, too! Here, I even have baby pictures!" Ranma pulled out a wallet foldout with a dozen baby pictures, "Look, she even has your husband's eyes."

"Yes, she does, doesn't she...?"

* * *

Mr. Dokgo didn't dare move, lest he be shot at again. The redhead that was currently comforting his crying, soon to be former wife kept glaring malice back at him, before consoling her, telling her it's not the end of the world, and she had plenty of other opportunities in life.

"I mean, when I off the sleazy bastard, you'll be inheriting his fortune!" Ranma chimed in, trying to help the woman see the bright side of things.

"H-how could he? We've been married for thirteen years! I-"

"Thirteen?" Ranma responded, surprised, "he was messing around with Ahn for about twelve... I guess the honeymoon was really over then!" At the new score of sobs, Ranma realized she put her foot too far in her mouth, "Sorry, sorry, it's alright... just let it all-"

BLAM

Ranma sighed, as she lowered her gun, the sleaze was starting to get brave, or he was becoming more afraid of his wife than the redhead with the gun. Ranma decided it was time to wrap things up.

"You know? It really isn't the end of the world," Ranma reiterated, raising the woman up from crying on her shoulder, "Now that you know, you should realize you don't have to be a victim. Ranma took the woman's hands into her own, "I mean, you're an intelligent woman, and pretty, no beautiful woman."

Ranma began to stand, patting the woman's hands, and placing them back in her lap, "I think it's now time to take back your life, and let your husband know you are no longer his victim. Good luck, and remember today is the start of the future." With that, the redhead strode out of the bedroom, content with helping a fellow woman.

After he was sure she was gone, Mr. Dokgo rushed to his wife, obviously concerned about her safety, "Are you alright, dear? Those lies she told, please don't let them get... to..."

The minor crime boss stepped back, as his wife began to glow blue with rage. Slowly, she turned to glare at her soon to be ex-husband, her position revealing the berretta in her hands, resting on her lap.

* * *

Ranma whistled a cheerful tune, and gave a smiling nod to the gate guard that let her out of the house grounds, while two other men dragged the bodies of the first two gate guards inside as to not disturb the neighbors.

Across the street, Ranma saw her ride and girlfriend waiting for her. Kim looked up from the college book she was reading to greet her man-sometimes-woman, "You're done?"

BLAM

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AAAAHHHHHHH"

BLAM

The second gunshot didn't come until a good minute or so after the soprano scream of Mr. Dokgo, newly discovered eunuch.

"You didn't." Kim demanded, trying to keep the slight smirk from crossing her face.

Ranma chuckled, bent over the door and kissed her girlfriend, "The jerk deserved it."


	2. Chapter 2

Easy Target 3 

Kim's brow furrowed, as she inspected every inch of the pristine white suit, "Damn it, not even a spec..."

Ranma smirked, as he reclined on the couch, now dressed in a pair of black slacks and red polo shirt that stretched taunt across his chest... just how his girlfriend wanted the shirt to be when she bought it for him, "You want the magnifying glass? I guarantee you'll never find even a dot of blood on it."

With a sigh, Kim draped the matching linen jacket and slacks across the recliner, before striding to sit next to her love, "One day, you're going to slip up, and I'm gonna rub it in your nose how so not perfect you are."

Ranma chuckled, turning to face Kim, "You sound almost jealous."

Kim glared, "Jealous, of an obnoxious jerk like you?" Ranma paused, feeling a pang of recollection that dropped his smirk an almost imperceptible notch. That changed when Kim smiled, leaned in, and pecked him on the lips.

"Absolutely," the Korean woman responded, before getting up, and going to put the remains of dinner away for leftovers, "Hope you're all rested, don't you have to be back at 'the office' in a little bit?"

Ranma rolled his eyes, "But I wanted to spend a little more time with you..." Ranma then tilted his head to the side and slightly back, raising an eyebrow, "And talk about a marriage?"

A faint smile graced Kim's lips, as a light hue colored her cheeks. "Ah, w-we can talk about that when you get back, okay?" Her eyes scanned everywhere but in Ranma's direction, too timid to meet his amused gaze. She had been wanting to ask him for some time now, in fact ever since she found out the woman she unexpectedly fell in love with happened to also be said woman's 'neglectful husband'. She had practiced proposing to him, even planned out moments in which to do it, but how she had done it earlier that day had been on impulse; one she now wished she could take back, and re-do the way she wanted it. God, what Ranma must think of her to be so forward?

The pony tailed hitman shrugged, and brought himself to standing, "Well then, we'll talk about it later." He let a serious expression cross his face, "Don't go expecting anything, there are just too many things we both would have to consider. I mean, it's obvious you didn't think this out well."

Kim's eyes lit up in disappointment, "But I... I mean... what..."

Ranma walked up to her, and put a finger on her lips, "Hold it a second, alright? I didn't say 'no', but I'm not saying 'yes' either." Kim lowered her eyes, seeming to contemplate what Ranma was saying, as he embraced her, "I love you, alright? But, you well know its not like I've been very good at this love thing, you've met a few of my past... um... relationship failures... to put it mildly. I just want you to know first what you're getting into. And sincerely, you don't know all that much about me."

"Ranma, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't..."

Ranma let Kim go, "No, I'm sorry, but you really don't. I mean you think what I do is amusing for crying out loud."

Kim's lips pursed as her eyes narrowed, "Yeah, and it isn't like you're all stoic about it, either."

Ranma held his hands before him, attempting to placate the woman, "Alright, alright, I admit I'm a bit flippant about it, too, but that's more because I'd probably go crazy if I realized the scope of what I'm into. I kill people, and it wasn't too long ago when I thought I would only do that under the most extreme situations, and not as a job."

The Korean woman sighed, heading to the kitchen to put everything on the counter to further cool before going into the refrigerator, "I know, Ranma, I know. Just... just get going, like you said we'll talk about this later."

"Love you."

"Yeah, yeah, and I asked you to marry me, so you know how I feel," Kim flashed him a smile, "Bring an umbrella, it's supposed to get pretty bad tonight."

"Great, just great," Ranma groaned, knowing full well that he'll now be returning home as a woman tonight.

"I'll have some 'toys' ready for us when you get back," Kim gave Ranma a heated smirk, "that is, if your cute little red headed tush isn't tooooo tired when you get back."

"You might wanna have the sets of handcuffs ready; I might be irritable and disagreeable when I get back... if you know what I mean."

As Kim chuckled, Ranma fought the smirk from his face; Kim also knew his luck in such weather.

* * *

"You think this is the right thing to do?" The flight attendant turned to the three, interrupting their conversation to ensure they were properly buckled in. After three gracious smiles, the stewardess left to tend to the next set of passengers, leaving the three to discuss the reason for their voyage.

"Nonsense," the eldest one stated, leaning back in the seat while awaiting their takeoff, "He has an obligation, and I will not allow him to shirk it, no matter what he feels the situation."

"Yes, but he didn't exactly leave all of us on the most friendly of circumstances. It took all of my resources to find him in Korea, and even that information is dubious. You do realize we're spending what little money we had saved to fly on a hunch, right?"

"I cannot be helped," the eldest one replied, "It's the closest we've come to finding him or Akane."

"That's because they were going through great pains not to be found."

The eldest woman sighed, folding her hands in her lap, "I know, I know, but... there's not only the two of yours' future at stake, but our honor as well." She closed her eyes, sighing, "I hope he's become level headed enough to be reasonable."

"Heh, Ranma, reasonable? He hadn't contacted us in years, and most assuredly had no inclination of doing so. Considering the ties he has with at least one of us, I would think that rationale would have provoked him to at least letting us know he's alive."

The eldest waived off the scandalized response her second companion was about to give at the first one's rebuke, "I will give him a chance, but it's up to you two to complete things. Contrary to what may have happened between him and Akane, he does care about all of you."

"But Ranma cares about you, too."

"Thank you, dear, but I will hold my reservations..." The elder woman's companions noted her expression, and chose not to continue the conversation for the duration of the flight.

* * *

The man sat on his knees, stoically meditating upon the sheathed sword that stood out upon the wooden floor. Even without the full moonlight, blocked by the storming clouds overhead that thundered rain down in torrents, he could make out the eloquent design of the sheath and hilt. It was recorded in his mind's eye like an everlasting photo. His honored sword; more than simply a family blade, but his own symbol of the justice he fought to sustain in the lawless world he existed in. Even as one of the most powerful mob bosses in the city, if not Korea, he held order to be paramount among criminals. He chuckled to himself, realizing how far he had come in such a short time, thanks to one new employee that had recently come under his loyalty.

The soft scuffling against the floor was barely heard through the pounding rain, letting a slight smile as he knew his visitor only allowed him to hear his approach, "You have finally arrived."

No answer, typical, well, if it was a battle they wanted...

With a speed belaying his apparent age, the bald Japanese man turned, launching something at his newfound opponent. Almost as if expecting the attack, the newcomer twisted to the side, having to lean back at the waist to fully avoid the thrown dagger and catching his face in the sparse light that managed to enter the dark training hall. Without even regarding his opponent, the pony tailed assassin reached his right hand back under his left arm, and pulled out one of his dagger guns from the sheath, and quickly brought it up in a reverse grip to block the sword strike to his stomach.

Spinning the other way, Ranma swiped at his opponent's neck, forcing the swordsman to spin away from the cut, and retaliate with his own horizontal backhand slash. Ranma brought his dagger up to parry the blade, while reaching to his right dagger gun with his left hand. He was unable to unsheathe it, as he felt his opponent's free hand trap his arm, before kicking him away.

Rolling backwards into a backhand spring, Ranma brought both his preferred weapons to bear. With a grin, the assassin seemed to simply vanish. The swordsman knew better, as he quickly brought his sword over his shoulder, blocking a dagger's slash to his kidney. Immediately, he knew the extra weaponry hidden in his kimono was now gone. Dropping to a kneel, he reached down with his empty hand, and grabbed the pant leg of his assailant's supporting leg, pulling Ranma off balance.

Ranma fell to the floor, and quickly rolled out of the way of the sword that stabbed through the floor. Before recovering to his feet, Ranma performed a foot sweep, causing the swordsman to raise his leg to avoid it while withdrawing his sword from the ground at the same time. Stomping down, he attempted a fierce vertical slash that Ranma had to parry to the side. Taking the advantage of his imbalance, the assassin pulled the swordsman to the ground with him, straddling him and holding one of his daggers to the prone man's throat.

The swordsman chuckled, before speaking, "Stalemate, boy, stalemate."

Ranma's brow furrowed, "What? I got you fair and square!" Ranma blinked, before looking between the two of them, and finding his boss holding a small dagger to his stomach, "Where? I got all of them out of your damn robe!"

"Perhaps, but you didn't remove the one in my underwear."

Ranma growled as his boss laughed, both of them sitting up into kneeling, "I ain't about to reach down there!"

"You should know better than to allow your opponent any possible means, you must overcome that."

"Yeah, yeah, you're just a tricky old freak, that's all," Ranma smirked, letting Oyabun Takeo to understand he meant that in jest.

The crime lord needed no such sign, as he took Ranma's hand to be pulled off the floor.


End file.
